In the coming year, we hope to study the variation of effect of aflatoxin B1 on the progeny of pregnant female rats. In particular, we wish to determine if there are different toxic or carcinogenic effects when rats are exposed to aflatoxin B1 during gestation only, during gestation and suckling period only and during gestation, suckling and after weaning. In addition, we intend to diversify our studies on microbodies by comparing those factors that influence hepatic microbodies in rats to similar factors as they may effect microbodies in absorptive cells of the small intestine of rats. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: Svoboda, D. and Reddy, J. Some effects of chemical carcinogens on cell organelles. In Cancer, A Comprehensive Treatise. F. Becker, ed. Plenum Press, New York. Vol. 1, 1975, pp. 289-322.